scholastic_forumsfandomcom-20200215-history
Time's Characterober
hey, It's Time's Charactober I spelled it wrong. I'm most likely not going to finish most of the characters, but I'm still participating ig. Form to refer to: Name: Nickname(s): Gender: Age: Appearance: Personality: Powers/Abilities: Other: Day 5:Mist Name: Zephyr, (i don't this name too much, it kinda sounds lots of edgy characters would have it) Nickname(s): Gender: Male Age: 19? (i just kinda picked a number) Appearance: Zephyr is somewhat taller than the average hight of his age. He's also is skinnier than someone around his age, his skin is pale as well. He has very light grey hair, almost white, in fact. Though he has dark grey eyes. Zephyr wears clothing that is fairly loose and comfortable, like sweatpants and hoodies, and light-colored too. Personality: Zephyr's personality is very carefree and goes with the flow a lot. He doesn't really get mad at things. But this carefreeness can be a problem to a point where sometimes he'll not really put effort into things. With things he's interested in/cares about, sure, he'll totally put effort, it's just he believes if it's something that he doesn't care about, why waste time on it? His powers and abilities (described below) make him be creative and strategic, though he rarely does, maybe he's just lazy about that. Powers/Abilities: Zephyr can turn himself into air, or mist, specifically. This allows him to past through doors, dodge attacks by dissipating, and so on. He can also turn the air around him into a thick, hazy mist, so it would be harder to track or see him. While his powers give him high defense qualities, he has little to no attack, which is why he needs to be creative in order to cause damage. Other: Day 12: Dragon I want to just make a dragon shapeshifter or just dragon for this one. Name: Ikarus Veles (that's his first name, why not.) Nickname(s): Ikarus. (though he doesn't like it when you refer him not by his full first name) Gender: Male Age: idk yet... maybe 16-18? Appearance: Ikarus is somewhat short for his age. He's also a bit thin as well. He has a dusty gold for his eyes. He has dirty blond hair that at least covers where his ears would be. But he has maroon horns that are somewhat short, and also long grey dragon ears in replacement for his normal ones. He has grey wings, with a pale orange membrane. As well as a dragon tale, but the difference it the end is like a hook, and there's a orange blade that frames the end in place. Ikarus wears clothing like jeans, jackets (that are kinda loose ig?) and t-shirts. I don't really have a clothing preference for him yet, but his clothing complements his color scheme of grey, tan, and orange. Personality: Ikarus Veles is somewhat arrogant, holding himself higher than others, and having great confidence in himself and his abilities. Though, this arrogance also makes him think that he should do his best in trying to help others. It's just sometimes he seems arrogant when doing this too. He tries his best to act polite, though he may be overconfident and arrogant without knowing. He smiles a lot and tries to make the best out of the situation. Powers/Abilities: Ikarus Veles has the standard dragon abilities, to breath fire, fly, etc. He can manipulate fire in his main form (human form) when needed, can transform into a grey dragon, with a tan underbelly, and orange tail spikes. As well as his orange hook tail thing. He also has maroon horns and dirty gold eyes just like his main form. Other: Day 20: Lantern Name: ??? Nickname(s): The lantern maker? Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Appearance: The Lantern maker seems to either have a bulky build, or their padded clothing gives off that appearance. They wear a black coat, along with black pants and boots. These clothing items are fairly thick, partially it being because of the warmth it can provide, and the black armor they wear over it. That includes a small breastplate, and black greaves and bracers. Their identity is well hidden, so it’s a mystery on who they are and how old are they. Their identity is covered by a helm that covers their neck and face. The helm somewhat resembles a lantern. With the visor being three vertical lines, with orange light glowing out. There are small lanterns strapped to The lantern maker’s belt. All glowing with flames. Oddly, there are different color flames. It seems that the lanterns on their belt are fairly durable. You can’t see any skin exposed. The Lantern maker has straight, smooth black staff with a lantern on the end of it, burning with amber light. The lantern’s frame and glass are extremely durable, seeing that The Lantern maker normally uses it as their weapon of choice, even though it’s not even a weapon. Normally, when not in action, it’s strapped on their back. Their colored lanterns also act as… some kind of explosive? Some give different effects than others? idk. Personality: The Lantern maker seems not to say much. Or one of very little words. This and their unknown face really gives off a feeling of mystery. They don’t even care what pronouns you use for them. Though the only one defining feature they seem to give off is that they “care” for people, even for random strangers. That they would protect almost anyone from evil’s harm. And without even muttering a word. Powers/Abilities: The Lantern maker has no powers. Though they make up in this with their weapons and their skill and experience in combat. Other: Category:Content (Time) Category:Characters Category:Charactober